1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray system for large, voluminous objects.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 195 32 965 C2 discloses an X-ray examining system for large objects. This system is moved as a self-propelled device over the object.
Also known are stationary X-ray examining systems, wherein the large test object (inspection item) travels through the system. Frequently the test object is comprised of trucks and delivery vans (VAN), which travel through the silhouette system under their own power. The X-rays are activated and deactivated by, preferably, a three-stage light barrier system.
However, this system has the disadvantage that the activation of the X-rays is, and must be, set for a known maximum-length cab (driver's cab) so that activation of the X-rays is delayed for shorter cabs, resulting in incomplete detection of the load.
This or other non-contact systems are often used for identification and simple position finding of objects.
Thus, a method and a device for non-contact position finding and/or identification of an object is also known, which is described in DE 199 40 403 A1. Here, in addition to a transponder system, an optical sensor is also used which additionally scans the object. Hence the object is identified and/or its position is determined from a combination of the optical data acquired by the optical sensor and the transponder data. These optical data may be affixed to the object in the form of a barcode.
DE 198 56 107 A1 discloses an apparatus for labeling luggage that consists of non-contact read and write data carriers located on the luggage to ensure reliable identification.